


Take This Man

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney is ready to reclaim his Sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take This Man

Five years after he restored Babylon to her pre-bombing glory, Brian Kinney’s ill-timed engagement to Justin Taylor was the type of fractured fairy tale that was spoken of in hushed tones on Liberty Avenue whenever anyone new to the Pittsburgh gay scene would wonder aloud how a fag as fabuloso as La Kinney had managed to remain a free agent for so long.

After all, he was handsome, wealthy, comfortably out, and while not averse to the occasional trip to the VIP private rooms at Babylon, no one could say he was a sexual predator or wham-bam-thank-you-man type of guy; at least not those who had come to know him after Justin had left him behind for the bright city lights of NYC a few years back. So, within a few years of Justin’s departure, the Stud of Liberty Avenue had become the Most Eligible Bachelor in Gay PA. Catching and holding Brian Kinney’s attention became somewhat of a quest for all the young, and sometimes not-so-young, gay boys of the Pitts.

To Brian’s surprise, he found it an acceptable way to avoid the stigma of becoming simply a pathetic over-the-hill club boy. Apparently, he had managed to successfully repackage himself just as brilliantly as he rebranded a client’s tired old product, and all he had to do was allow Justin to leave him behind to find his fame and fortune in the big, wide world. Justin had always been the best fucking thing that had ever happened to him, and not even time could change that truth.What Gay PA didn't know, wouldn't hurt them.

Of course, rumor had it that Justin only stayed in NYC for about six months before succumbing to the lure of LA; becoming an up-and-coming young hot shot in the film-making industry, mentored by Hollywood heavy hitter, Brett Ratner, who rumor also had it, was extremely possessive of his artistic protégé.

No one could really say when it became apparent that perhaps Babylon’s golden couple had finally reached a definite parting of the ways. But unless those in the know were mistaken, Justin seemed to be on location on remote shoots for countless months of the year, and on those infrequent occasions that Justin paid a visit to his hometown, he stayed with his mother, usually just for a quick weekend, successfully avoiding all attempts by well-meaning but nosy friends to delve into the current state of his love life.

Justin continued to draw Rage with Michael, deftly deflecting the conversation back to business whenever Michael tried to update him on what was going on within their circle of friends. Inevitably, Michael would not so subtly introduce the subject of Brian and how worried he was that his best friend was heading toward a life alone now that Justin had moved on.

Justin would gently shut the conversation down at this point without fail, reminding Michael that as Brian’s best friend he really should not be discussing his concerns about him, especially with Justin.

But there was one time that Justin listened, heart in his throat, when Michael mentioned that he thought that Brian might be sick again.

As Michael explained it, over the past few months, Brian had been taking many weekend out-of-town trips, vaguely explaining them away as an attempt to expand Kinnetik’s footprint into a larger geographic area. But, Michael continued, concern making his voice to shake ever so slightly, Ted vehemently denied knowing anything about these supposed client meetings, causing speculation and worse case scenarios to run rampant.

Naturally, his family of friends assumed that Brian’s health issues from the past had returned to haunt the successful business man, and in his usual secretive manner, he was hiding it from everyone again.

Emmett was the only one who wondered if maybe the elusive Mr. Kinney might have a special out-of-town friend, speculating that it would be oh-so-romantic if it turned out to be someone they all knew and loved.

Justin relaxed as Michael had gone into detail about his suspicions, going as far as laughing when he heard Emmett’s theory, telling Michael that he was sure Brian would reveal his secrets when he was damned good and ready. Justin had first-hand knowledge of exactly where Brian had been spending those mysterious weekends.

And so it happened that on the day that same-sex marriage became legalized in New York, Brian Kinney removed a velvet box from the depths of his closet, booked a red eye flight to LA, and set out to reclaim his Sunshine.

“What took you so long?” Justin asked with a smile, his finger lightly stroking the wedding bands he’d last seen the night before he’d left his heart behind, entrusted to the man he’d loved since he was seventeen fucking years old.

“Don’t blame me, Sunshine.” Brian answered with a roll of his lips, “You know how much I fucking hate all that red tape and bullshit.”

“You do know that Michael is freaking out and thinks you’re sick again and hiding it from him.” Justin pulled Brian into his Hollywood home, which was actually the carriage house behind Brett’s ginormous Hollywood mansion, heading straight for the bedroom, as Brian lagged slightly behind, admiring Justin’s ample assets.

“I’ll put him out of his misery next week.” Brian promised, reaching out to spin Justin around as they reached the bed. “But right now, there are more pressing matters that need to be attended to.” He rutted against Justin’s erection as he spoke, loosening his pants and letting his own cock spring free. Justin eagerly lay back on the bed, legs spread wantonly as he kicked off his jeans, fingers immediately starting to stroke his cock, tongue peeking out of his mouth in decadent invitation.

“It’s about fucking time, Brian.” Justin teased, pulling his knees back to expose his tight and tasty looking asshole.

“You mean it’s time to get fucked, Sunshine.” Brian corrected, quickly sheathing his cock, and bending down to taste Justin’s ass, nipping and licking until Justin’s hole was dripping with his saliva; more than ready to be breached by Brian’s throbbing dick.

Brian started to push in slowly, leaning in to claim Justin’s mouth almost roughly, hungry for the familiar feel of Justin’s lips against his, Justin’s tongue caressing the roof of his mouth, their tastes and scents mingling in a heady mixture that he had long since given up finding with anyone else.

As he slid in until his balls slapped against Justin’s fine ass, he realized his desire to legally make Justin his husband was something he was choosing to do because he was ready for a total commitment to this man this time. It wasn’t a knee jerk reaction to a tragic and life-altering event that had scared him into conforming to breeder expectations like before.

He pounded almost desperately into Justin’s ass, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and cradling him against his chest, deepening the angle and pegging Justin’s sweet spot with each thrust. Justin grabbed the back of his neck and hung on for the ride, whispering endearments and curses as his orgasm built quickly with Brian’s ever quickening pace.

Brian grunted and moaned as he felt his balls begin to empty, and he shot his load deep inside Justin’s ass. He heard himself whisper words of love in Justin’s ear, and there was no regret or trepidation when he realized what he had so easily told Justin, and knew he could continue to vocalize that love without fear of being rejected or abandoned. Justin had proven his commitment to Brian too many times to count over the past few years as they had struggled to remain together against the strains of a cross-country relationship.

Justin’s hands slid off of Brian’s neck to rest beside his head, the absolute contentment on his face the most beautiful sight Brian had ever seen. A flash of gold caught his attention and he reached down to entwine their fingers together, admiring the way their strong fingers blended together, causing their rings to nestle gently against each other.

“You know, you don’t really need to go through with it, Brian.” Justin spoke quietly, lying on his side watching Brian after he had pulled out and disposed of the condom and flopped onto his back trying to catch his breath.

“I told you once that we didn’t need the rings or the vows to prove that we loved each other, and that hasn’t changed.” He let his open hand draw lazy circles on Brian’s sweaty chest, eyes drawn to the band of gold around his finger. “Well, I do kind of want the ring because it's fucking gorgeous.” He laughed, sincerely happy at that moment, confident that they had truly overcome the rather depressing odds normally placed on long distance relationships. “I’m ready to come home to you, Brian, and everything that that implies.”

Brian watched thoughtfully as a shaft of sunlight entered the room and found Justin’s body, making his skin glow in an otherworldly manner wherever it touched him. He appreciated Justin’s willingness to compromise about tying the knot, but Brian had never been a man who made empty gestures, although normally they were made to cause the maximum of pain to the recipient, not the satisfaction and happiness that becoming Justin’s husband in every sense of the word would grant them this time.

“It’s amazing after all these years, that you can still be such a twat.” Brian spoke affectionately, catching and holding Justin’s hand that had moved from caressing his chest to his cheek. “I told **you** once that I was taking a chance on love, do you remember?” Justin nodded slowly.”Well, that’s never changed over all these years; if anything my belief that we can make it work has only grown stronger with time. We’ve managed to keep this relationship alive on our own terms, fuck the doubters and naysayers who couldn’t see that we had never left each other except for geography.”

“Now, I’ve come here to reclaim my prince,” He pulled Justin’s face closer to him, pressed their foreheads together and kissed him gently. “Get your ass out of bed, we have a plane to catch to New York so we can start living happily fucking ever after.”


End file.
